


The Realisation

by AMCAuthor



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Magical Girls, Pining, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMCAuthor/pseuds/AMCAuthor
Summary: Isn't it funny how enemies make you realise who you love the most?
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	The Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Based on Little Witch Academia. Thankyou to CelestialAuthor for the guidance through this!

It was Akko's favourite lesson of the day… Magic Practice with Professor Ursula.

Akko always went to this lesson with such determination and pride of what she could do and today, it seemed more than usual.

The task for this lesson was to achieve the casting of the Magic Beam Spell. It was so easy and Akko was extremely excited to hear this.

Five or six students had taken their turn to cast the spell in front of the class and they were all successful. This included Diana, Barbra and Hannah which made Akko eager to complete this task… to prove she was a good witch.

The classroom was quiet after the applause from Hannah's spell casting. 

"Umm….Akko! You're up next" called Professor Ursula.

"Coming!" Said Akko excitedly as she quickly walked to the front of the classroom.

Akko looked unto the class with a big, beaming smile upon her face. 'Here goes!' She thought as she showed her concentration face.

She raised her wand with the most confidence. 

"Belga Veeda!" She exclaimed as she waved her wand around. Nothing happened. Not even a spark.

Akko took a deep breath and tried again. 

"Belga Veeda!" She said with a slight annoyance building in her voice. Despite displaying a small frown on her face, she still knew she could do it.

"BELGA VEEDA!!" Akko shouted out of frustration. 

She then remembered she was stood in front of the class and her cheeks grew crimson red from embarrassment. She looked at the floor in shame as she had just humiliated herself.

"Pfft! What a loser. I still wonder how she even made it into Luna Nova" Barbara said to Hannah, sniggering with no discretion. 

Akko heard this as clear as day, but she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give Hannah or Barbara the satisfaction. 

"They make a valid point" Diana admitted.

Akko could have rolled her eyes, this was the last thing she needed- a lecture from Diana.

"If you can't even manage simple magic like this then you'll never reach any sort of heights, let alone those of your *ahem* idol" she added.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'll get it! I swear that I'll get it!!" Akko snapped before pushing past the girls of the blue team and out of the classroom. 

Outside she just continued running, no destination in mind, just away from them.

She lost count of the people she bumped into as she ran, including past a voice that seemed so familiar and gentle.

"Akko?" The voice asked concerned. 

Akko stormed off back to her dorm, red in the face mumbling to herself about the previous events.

"Stupid Diana! What does she know! I am a real witch! I'll get it right someday...just wait and see!"

She entered her dorm room, slammed the door behind her and launched herself onto her bed. She felt like kicking and screaming and telling the world to go away.

As the room fell silent, there was a gentle knock at the door and Akko dragged herself over with a sad and humiliated look in her eyes and opened it. It was her...Lotte. 

"Oh, um.. h-hi Lotte", stuttered Akko, trying so hard not to blush.

"Hey Akko, mind if I come in?" Lotte gently replied.

"Sure! Come in and make yourself comfortable" exclaimed Akko with a big cheesy smile on her face.

Lotte calmly enters Akko's dorm room, hangs her dark blue satchel on the aging coat rack and carefully sits on the bed.

She looks meaningfully into Akko's eyes and says

"I saw you get into a fluster earlier, real cranky and upset. What happened?" 

Akko sighs and looks down at the cold, dusty floorboards.

"Akko, you can talk to me", Lotte said reassuringly, as she cautiously placed her hand on Akko's leg.

Akko's cheeks began to glow crimson red.

"It um… it was n-nothing, I swear!".

Lotte quietly sighed. 

"Okay, well… if it happens again, you come find me okay?"

Akko took a gulp out of nervousness and as her voice started to crack, she simply said "okay".

The dormroom window was open a crack. The beam of sunlight gave Lotte's eyes a twinkle and the breeze gave her a slight windswept look. Akko couldn't take her eyes off her.

Lotte smiled, then realised she had another class.

"Oh shoot! I've got Magic Numerology to get to! I'll be back soon!" 

She ran to the door as fast as she could and took one last look at Akko before she left. 

"See ya!"

Akko sat on her bed in silence for a brief moment, the breeze tickling the back of her neck.

She thought to herself, 'whats this tingling feeling? Why does it feel like there's butterflies in my tummy?'

She couldn't help but think back to the sparkle in Lotte's big, blue eyes and the way her soft, orange hair was moving in the breeze. She starts look through her Shiny Chariot card collection to distract herself, but her mind was filled with Lotte. Then it dawned upon her, as she slid off her bed.

"I'M FALLING FOR LOTTE?!"


End file.
